characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Hopkins
James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the main protagonist of the 2006 open world action-adventure video game, Bully. Background Jimmy is the 15-year-old son of an unnamed mother and a wealthy stepfather. Jimmy is a notorious troublemaker who has been expelled from seven different schools for a multitude of reasons, most notably graffiti, vandalism, initiating fights, and according to some, arson. He is forced to Bullworth Academy at the beginning of the game, and the school is Jimmy's last chance if he doesn't want to get booted to juvenile detention, but knowing the school's reputation, he prepares for the worst. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Physicality:' Jimmy is able to accomplish strength and speed feats far above anything the average teenager can do. He has also survived lethal injuries that would outright kill a normal human, which includes but not limited to taking point-blank explosions, falling from several floors, getting his skull bashed in by a sledgehammer, casually walking off getting crushed by large metallic bells, etc. *'Martial Arts:' Jimmy is highly proficient in karate, wrestling and boxing, to the point where he can take on many groups of students tougher/more skilled than him and come out on top without breaking a sweat. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Can utilize firecrackers, spud guns, explosive bottle rocket launchers, slingshots, stink bombs, etc. *'Weapon Creation:' As an aftermath of completing all Chemistry classes, he can make firecrackers, itching powder and stink bombs in a matter of seconds with just a miniature lab set. *'Intelligence:' Jimmy is surprisingly smarter than people depict him as, as he possesses a sense of maturity and calmness better than that of his peers. He is a quick-witted problem solver who uses the environment to his advantage and turns the tide in fights. He is capable of passing and excelling all his classes. *'Stealth Mastery:' Jimmy has successfully sneaked around police officers, mental asylum orderlies, prefects and teachers without making a peep. Equipment Weapons *'Super Slingshot:' This slingshot replaced Jimmy's standard slingshot in the mission The Candidate. It possesses an infinite amount of ammo, and it is strong enough to knock out football players (in one headshot) and cops in full gear. *'Fire Cracker:' Creates a spontaneous explosion once hit at an opponent. *'Stink Bomb:' When slammed onto the ground or an opponent, the stink bomb creates a giant green mist that's so repulsive, it will blind an opponent, make them cover their nose and leave them vulnerable to being attacked. *'Itching Powder:' Causes intense itching and leaves people vulnerable to being attacked. *'Bag of Marbles:' Once tossed on the ground, dozens of marbles will fall out and will cause anyone who steps on them to trip. *'Egg Carton:' The carton holds 12 eggs. An egg can be tossed to temporarily blind someone. *'Spray Paint:' Can be sprayed in someone's eyes to blind them and render them temporarily stunned. *'Bottle Rocket Launcher:' Contains 12 explosive bottled rockets that cause a great deal of damage. It is a short-range weapon as any shots fired from a long ranged distance will be inaccurate. It must be reloaded after 3 shots. *'Spud Gun:' A potato gun that gives opponents an overwhelming amount of damage. It is strong enough to pulverize giant marble columns in a single shot and knock out prefects with one headshot. *'Rubber Band Ball:' A bouncy ball that holds infinite "ammo", with a brief "recharging" period after being launched. It knocks down anyone it hits (except Jimmy) and will bounce around everywhere after being thrown. Vehicles *'Skateboard:' The skateboard is Jimmy's main source of transportation, which he was given to as a gift from Bucky in the mission Save Bucky. It is fast enough for Jimmy to move more swiftly than cars. *'BMX V' - A flaming red bicycle that Jimmy unlocks after passing every Shop class. It is the fastest bicycle in the game, even being faster than the moped. *'Moped' - The moped is a scooter that can reach 35 mph. *'Go-Kart' - The go-kart is a vehicle given to Jimmy after passing all the street races. It is the fastest vehicle in the game, and can outrun police motorcycles - something none of the other vehicles can do. Costumes *'Black Ninja Suit' - This costume makes Jimmy nearly undetectable in the dark. *'Green Ninja Suit' - Another ninja suit, but unlike the previous costume, this one greatly increases Jimmy's accuracy and damage with weapons. Melee Weapons *Baseball bat *Brick *Lead pipe *Fire extinguisher *Garbage can lid *Poison gun *Ruler *Sledgehammer *Vases Feats Strength *Defeated Russell Northrop in hand-to-hand combat, who is the strongest student in the school. **Russell has laughed off a large explosion, cracked solid concrete walls, lifted a fully-grown man with one hand, and busted open a locked metal gate with a headbutt. *Can fight Dan Wilson, who survived a firecracker explosion. *Ripped lead pipes from walls. *Has pulverized marble columns with just two punches. *Can beat up police officers and prefects. *Can easily pry open locked garage doors and metal gates. *Can destroy cars, dent metal and shatter windows with punches and kicks alone. *Can shatter large wooden barricades to pieces. *Beats up students on a daily basis, which includes the Jocks, who are bigger and more well-built than him, and the Preppies, who are boxers with years worth of more experience than him. *Can easily grab people bigger and tougher than him by their necks. *Defeated Constantinos, who can crack walls with his head. *Can beat up Hal and Norton, both of whom are strong enough to casually tip large trees over. *Can take on multiple groups of people unarmed and come out on top. *Able to destroy tables and chairs with a single kick or jump. *Can shatter glass doors and windows with ease. *Beat up Bif Taylor, the boxing champion of Bullworth. *Can destroy TVs with a single uppercut. *Can easily escape from the grips of authorities and tall, muscular students. *Able to lift up heavy vases over his head. *Can beat students with a baseball bat hard enough to break it. *Can effortlessly swing a massive sledgehammer and run around with it. *Lifted large pieces of debris. *Can grab someone and toss them at other people, causing all of them to fall like bowling pins. *His Indian Burns can cause smoke to appear. *Can force an enraged pit bull off his wrist by smacking it to the ground. *Can forcibly give people swirlies (including prefects). Speed *Can keep up with cars moving at moderate speeds. *Can outrun mopeds and police motorcycles. *Capable of outrunning every character in the game, including police officers, prefects and the Jocks. *Reacted to and dodged attacks from Earnest's turret. *Outraced a police car with his bicycle. *Dodged and outran Russell's charges. **Russell is fast enough to outrun a police car. *Able to sprint faster than an enraged pit bull. **Pit bulls can run 30 mph. Durability *Can take point-blank explosions to the face and come out fine. *Took severe beatings from Russell, who can crack solid concrete walls and break open a locked gate with his head. *Can take hits from all sorts of characters, including the Jocks, Preppies, and even fully-grown dropouts (Townies). *Can walk through fire without visible injuries. *Survived falling through a glass ceiling and into a room without a scratch on him. *Was bashed in the skull with a sledgehammer and thrown through a wall, only to get back up perfectly fine. *Withstood large metallic bells crushing him. *Survived shots from a rapid-fire Spud Cannon, which damaged and blew through locked metal doors. *Can easily shrug off falls from buildings, cliffs, and the second floor of the school. **This still applies even when he jumps from the town hall, which is the tallest building in the game. *Can survive getting hit by cars, trucks and even bulldozers. *Took hits from Constantinos, who cracked concrete walls with his charges. *Can handle having several cement blocks falling on him. *Can no-sell getting hit in the head by baseball bats and rulers. *Can survive getting bitten by pit bulls. *He and Gary fell from several floors, only to continue fighting immediately afterwards. *Was bashed in the head with a lead pipe by Edgar and got back up fine. *Can get electrocuted by a large wave of electricity and instantly get back up fine. *During Chapter 3, he can swim in ice cold water with just a tanktop, underwear and socks, and only feel slightly irritated. *Can survive slamming into walls and trees when biking or skateboarding at full speed. *Was kicked in the nuts by a Bully but immediately got back up in two seconds. *Claims to enjoy pain. Skill *One of Jimmy's notable traits is being brave and fearless. *Highly talented and competent in karate, wrestling and boxing. **Received karate training from a Korean War veteran. **Utilized boxing during his Gym classes. *Has learned new techniques and created weapons in short periods of time. *Can make weapons from his chemistry set within a matter of seconds. *Managed to get every single clique in Bullworth to make peace with him by fighting their leaders. **One notable example is how he defeated the Jocks by following elaborate pranks created by the Nerds and beating them in front of the entire town at their major game. *Charming enough to make out with all the female students (and to some extent, some of the males) just by striking a single pickup line, and talk people out of their harmful deeds with a simple apology. *Can make impressive paintings within a short timespan. *Defeated the Preps, who are more experienced than him. *Assisted Edna in seducing Dr. Watts. *Effortlessly stomped Bif Taylor, the best boxer in Bullworth. *Stopped a chaotic, full-scale school riot. *Stayed out of sight from cops while vandalizing a house. *Came out on top in dodgeball games despite his team consisting of Nerds. *Has a great sense of balance. *Got Mr. Hattrick and Mr. Burton fired. *Helped Johnny escape from a mental asylum. *Convinced Crabblesnitch to get Zoe unexpelled. Weaknesses *Short-tempered. *Somewhat gullible (Easily got tricked by Gary and Derby, although he was smart enough to see through Lola's manipulative tactics). *His go-kart can flip over if he's driving at full speed and hits a bumpy object. Fun Facts *During development of the game, Jimmy was supposed to be an actual bully, or in Rockstar's words, "a player-controlled antagonist". *Jimmy's natural hair color is red. *He made #1 on WatchMojo's Top 10 Teen Heroes list. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rockstar Games Category:Bully Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Highly Intelligent Category:North American Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Child Characters